while you were sleeping
by Torri
Summary: nothing to do with the movie... but I havn't seen it so how would I know? I guess this is Z/A but not alot of actual coupling... unless of corse Zel is awake but I didn't write it that way. no this is NOT a lemon they arn't my style.


I don't own slayers! I never have and never will. There will be more chapters if I get some good feed back other wise they'll just root away in my computer cause I'm going to write them anyway…  
  
  
  
Zelgadiss ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him but he could still hear the metal clang only a few feet behind him. The clang that chilled him to his very core, the clang that, no matter how much time passed, would always terrify him. He tripped and fell… silence… he looked down and found himself in a pool of blood, all around him were bodies. Some he knew some he didn't, but their blood was everywhere, all over him and not just from the fall, he could taste the blood in his mouth. A sound caught his attention, he turned around and saw a woman stuck to the wall by a sword through her chest, he gasped in shock… it was his sword. The woman looked up at him, blood trailing from her mouth. Fear and horror in her eyes  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
Amelia finished off her milk and went back upstairs. She'd been having trouble sleeping and after tossing and turning for hours Lina, who had been woken from her adjoining room, had finally told her to 'go for a walk, get drink do something so I can at least get a wink of sleep'. Amelia knew that the best way to get to sleep on a night like this was a glass of warm milk. That done she was ready to have another crack at sleep. She walked as silently as she could down the hallway.  
  
She almost fell over when she heard someone cry out, she realized it was coming from Zelgadiss' room.  
  
"He's having a nightmare again." She murmured to herself.  
  
It wasn't an unheard of thing. On a few occasions she had been roused from sleep by his screams. She had asked him about it when she had the courage but the only answers were 'I'm fine' if he were in a good mood or if he were in a bad one (or hadn't had his coffee yet) 'Mind your own business'.  
  
She knew it was wrong to enter his room without permission, but she had to see if he was ok. Slowly she opened the door to the moonlit room. She could just make out his bed in a dark corner of the room, his sleeping form thrashed itself onto his back.  
  
Slowly she crept further into the room, he was breathing heavily like he'd been running and occasionally it would seem like he was trying to say something. Finally she reached his bed, her heart almost broke when she saw his face, it was so full of pain and fear. She had never seen him like this, even when facing the most powerful enemies. He looked so frightened, so vulnerable, so terrified. She jumped as he started to thrash again, when he stopped he was facing her. She wanted nothing more then to soothe his pain, but she was afraid he may wake up; if he did he would probably get mad at her for coming in his room. And even madder if he knew she saw him like this, he was a very proud guy, usually saying he was fine when the opposite was true.  
  
She was brought back when he started screaming again, not nearly as loudly as before. He began to say something she couldn't make out except for the words 'don't' 'mother' 'stop please' and 'Rezo' the hatred that usually went hand in hand with that name when he said it was gone only left with betrayal and sadness. Then the tears came, Amelia had never thought she would see tears ran down his face. He had always seemed so distant and cynical at times when Amelia had felt like breaking down.  
  
Amelia couldn't take it anymore, whatever pain he was in she wanted to stop it. She reached out her hand in an attempt to wake him. Gripping his shoulder didn't help, in fact it seemed to make it worse. Over come, she rested a gentle hand on his cheek. She realized that this was the first time she had felt the stone skin he despised so much, she found his cheek cold and slightly coarse yet the darker rocks the decorated his face were quite smooth like polished marble. His reaction to her touch was dramatic, he lent into it as if he were a cat, his breathing slowed and became more even. It made her wonder just how long it had been since someone, or he allowed someone, to touch him. She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him, she fought not to jump when his arm suddenly took hers and held it by his face. She was amazed how strong his grip was even in his sleep. When she looked at his hand she realized he was trembling  
  
"It's fine, everything's going to be ok."  
  
She tried to reassure him wiping the tears from his eye with her thumb. Eventually his tears stopped all together, he stopped trembling and his breathing became regular. Ever so slowly she slipped out of his grip. He looked so peaceful now, innocent, the way people should when they're asleep she thought to her self. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she realized she had been crying for a while.  
  
Before she left she wrestled with the idea of kissing him but decided against it, it would be wrong to take advantage of him while he's asleep.  
  
She quietly closed the door and went back to her own room. 


End file.
